Ash's Pokemon Adventure
by TurboAce
Summary: Hello this is a story about if Ash Ketchum had adventures with characters from the games such as Red, Blue,Gold, Ruby,Diamond etc... Up for adoption.
1. Basic Info on charcacters

Hey guys this is a story about if Ash Ketchum had adventures with characters from the games such as Red, Blue,Gold, Ruby,Diamond etc...

Ash Ketchum – 10 yrs old stater Pikachu

team- Pikachu

Red – 17yrs old (Ash's older brother) starter Bulbasaur

team- Venasaur, Gyarados ,Snorlax, Pikachu, Aerodactyl

Blue-17yrs old (Red's rival ) starter Charmander

team- Charizard, Golduck, Machamp, Rhydon, Porygon2 Scizor

Green- 17yrs old (Red and Blue's rival /friend) starter Squirtle

team- Blastoise, Wigglytuff, Clefable, Granbull, Nidoqueen, Ditto

Yellow- 16yrs old (Red's best friend) starter Pikachu (ChuChu)

team- Pikachu, Golem, Omanstar. Dodrio, Butterfree, Raticate

Gold- 16yrs old starter Cyndaquil

team- Typhlosion, Aipom, Mantine, Politoed, Sudowoodo, Sunflora, Pichu

Silver- 16yrs old (Golds cold rival) starter Totodile

team- Feraligator, Golbat, Magneton, Haunter, Kadabra, Sneasel

Crystal- 16yrs old (gold and silvers friend) starter Chikorita

team- Meganium, Misdreavus, Jigglypuff

Ruby- 15yrs old starter Mudkip

team- Swampert, Mightyena, Delcatty, Castform, Milotic, Kirlia

Sapphire- 15yrs old starter Torchic

team- Blaziken, Aggron, Wailord, Donphan, Tropius, Relicanth

Emerald- 15yrs old starter Treecko

team- Sceptile, Sudowoodo, Dusclops

Diamond- 15yrs old starter Turtwig

team- Torterra, Bastiodon, Lickilicky, Munchlax, Mamoswine

Pearl- 15yrs old starter Chimchar

team- Infernape, Chatot, Luxray, Floatzel, Tauros, Diglett

Platinum- 15yrs old starter Piplup

team- Empoleon, Rapidash, Lopunny


	2. Life of the best

Chapter 1 Life of the best

Man I'm bored said Red sitting on his chair at the Indigo league

I never knew after becoming the best in the world I would be sooooooo bored

Is something wrong champion someone asked

No just wanna do something interesting around here

well we could have a sparring match?

That's a great idea Lance let's go 3 on 3 said Red happier than before

okay let's ask someone to judge. How about Steven he's back from Hoenn? asked Lance

That's fine and if not maybe Cynthia or Alder can judge it

{(too lazy to script out battle so (1 hour later...)}

Nice battle Lance you almost got me with your Dragonite said Red returning his Snorlax

yeah but you out maneuvered me at every move and had better startegyall I had was more power and that's why your the best said Lance

_Something just lit off in Red's head which made him run fast away_

Here Lance take my Pokemon to Nurse Joy for me thanks said Red as his voice echo through the hallway

okay said Lance really confused

where is he going asked Wallace returning from the referee position

I don't know said Lance I don't know

I can't believe I forgot my little brothers birthday I today I have to get him his gift quickly

No worries Ash I'll be there quickly with your first Pokemon


	3. The Deal

Chapter 2 The Deal

ASH! WAKE UP NOW! yelled Delia

um mom I'm right behind you said Ash

oh sorry honey I didn't here you get up said Delia When did you get up honey?

I got up around 6:30 because I couldn't wait to get my first Pokemon

Well Red is not going to be here until around 11:00 so you just gotta wait

aw man Red hurry up Ash said in an annoyed inpatient tone

(while Red is riding on Aerodactyl)

okay now lets call everybody said Red on his Xtransceiver

Weirdly enough everyone picked up at the same time

hey whats up Red asked Blue

Hey guys I need a favor Red asked everyone

yeah what is it sweetie said Yellow we will all help whatever we can

okay well as some of you know today is my little bro's birthday

but he doesn't know that much about Pokemon he probably doesn't know any other region exist besides Kanto region

get on with it Red said Silver

okay fine I want you all to train or help him in specific areas of being a trainer

a mixed sound of okay/fine and sure's from his friends

okay fine here's the plan

Blue your the Trainer teach him how to get stronger

Green your the Evolver help him in learning the ways of evolving Pokemon

Yellow your the Healer help hi learn how to take care of his Pokemon when their hurt

Gold your the Breeder teach him in learning how to "breed Pokemon"

Silver your the Exchanger help him learn about trading Pokemon

Crystal you will be the Capturer teach him about catching Pokemon

Ruby you will be the Coordinator show him stuff about contests he might be interested

Sapphire you will be the Battler show him about different battles and show him techniques too

Emerald you will be the Organizer show him how to be more careful and more organized

Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum keep an eye on him keep him out of trouble don't baby him but make sure he doesn't get seriously hurt okay

Sir yes sir said everyone

okay everyone's dismiss except for you Yellow said Red

Yes Red said Yellow do you have Ash's Pokemon

Yes I do he will be happy to have it I even out it in a luxury ball so they can be best friends quickly said Yellow

Good meet me in Pallet town by My house okay said Red

Yes sweetie I'll do that for you as long as you marry me said Yellow

I told you before were too young to get married said Red

Fine but your going to marry me when I turn 18 promise said Yellow

Promise said Red


End file.
